


Risa y fuego

by craigtucker250



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, POV Tweek Tweak, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtucker250/pseuds/craigtucker250
Summary: ESP // One-shotCraig y Tweek pasan un rato agradable juntos...drogados hasta la medula se besan y toquetean.Un one shot cortito y divertido





	Risa y fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Hace unos días me metí a un correo electrónico que usé desde el 2010 al 2015 y al cual no había podido tener acceso en años porque había perdido la contraseña. La cosa es que logré entrar hace poco y curioseando por la bandeja de entrada me encontré con un montón de fanfics que había escrito entre los años 2012 y 2013. Los leí todos y la verdad es que no estaban tan malos así que decidí revisarlos, editarlos y subirlos en esta plataforma. Por alguna razón la gran mayoría de los fics nunca los publiqué en ninguna pagina de internet, solo uno par en Fanfiction.net que también volveré a subir por esta via.  
> Espero que les guste esta historia pequeñita que hice con cariño

Veías rojo. Rojo como la vista de un toro. Luego azul y verde, el arcoíris ante tus ojos. Ojos hinchados y llorosos. Pero no llorabas. Sonreías como idiota y tus piernas se movían solas.

-Craig, ven aquí- susurraste. Craig ya estaba allí, a tu lado, desde el comienzo, nunca se movió de allí. Sonríes.

-Tranquilo- dice Craig, y pone una mano sobre tu rodilla inquieta que sube y baja como una atracción del parque de diversiones. La mano de Craig está caliente y escalofríos recorren tu espalda trayendo consigo un placer azuloso. Te muerdes los labios, fuerte muy fuerte pero no te das cuenta, los tienes secos y adormecidos.

-Ay Dios mío, Craig- Exclamas sin razón aparente pero, ¿qué importaba? El susodicho te mira bajo sus espesas cejas y su mano comienza a acariciar la curvatura de tu muslo. –Ah…- un sonido sale de entre tus labios sin que pudiera controlarlo y te mueres de vergüenza. Pero sonríes como un estúpido y no puedes controlarlo. No puedes controlar nada, ni mucho menos la mano caliente de Craig que acaricia tu muslo sugestivamente.

Craig se acerca a tu cuello, lentamente sientes su aliento sobre tu piel, erizando lo vellos de tu nuca y cierras los ojos. Sientes la risita de Craig justo antes de sentir sus labios secos apegándose a la piel de tu cuello. Lento muy lento mima tu piel, dando suaves besos que dentro del espesor de tu mente se sentían como las patitas de un cachorro. Comienzas a reírte de tal ocurrencia, y te das cuenta de lo relajado que te sientes. Riéndote mientras Craig respira de tu piel, mientras miles de puntitos de colores atraviesan tus párpados y forman figuras abstractas que tu cerebro no se cansa de interpretar. Te ríes mientras sientes la mano de Craig afirmarse fuertemente de tu rodilla y Jesús, no puedes parar de reír. Abres los ojos y Craig te mira, te mira con sus ojos rojizos y te das cuenta de que él ríe también.

-Eres un imbécil- susurra cerca de tu oído, apenas le escuchas por sobre tus risas que suenan desesperadas y chillonas. El aliento de Craig está caliente y el rose con tu oreja te hace tiritar. Dejas de reír y con gotitas saladas en los ojos miras al idiota de tu acompañante, le sonríes como un tonto, lo sabes por cómo Craig te mira de vuelta, sonriéndote con sus ojos achinados. Sientes tu estómago entibiarse. También sientes la repentina necesidad de sentarte sobre su regazo, y lo haces torpemente con tus brazos encerrando su cuello lánguidamente y tus rodillas acomodadas en la alfombra de la habitación de Craig, mientras tu cuerpo se relaja por sobre el suyo. Craig se tensa ante tu repentino cambio de posición pero no hace nada más que poner sus manos en tu espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntas agitando levemente tus pestañas dejando un velo rosa en el aire.

-En lo coloridas que son tus pecas- Craig responde mirándote desde abajo y sus dedos ásperos rozan tu mejilla con delicadeza. Te ríes.

-Mentira -Es cierto, se ven de todos colores: verde, morado, amarillo, azul… Es lindo.

-¿Estás drogado o qué?- Y te ríes ruidosamente al conocer la respuesta de antemano. Sí, estaba drogado ¡y tú también! Eres un idiota Tweek, y te ríes.

-Deja de reírte- El rostro de Craig se hunde entre tu pecho que subía y bajaba producto de las risas y sientes sus fuertes brazos abrazarte, cerca muy cerca.

–Me siento… libre- suspiraste luego de calmar tus risas un poco -Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, sabes, como si todo fuera posible.- Dijiste lleno de una vitalidad desconocida para ambos, mientras tus brazos se cerraron entorno a la cabeza de Craig. Nunca te habías sentido tan cerca de alguien en toda tu vida, aunque claro, te has pasado la vida evitando el contacto humano, pero no con Craig. Craig es totalmente diferente al resto y con él siempre te has salido de tus normas autoimpuestas.

Las manos inquietas de Craig se meten sigilosamente bajo tu camisa y saltas ante el repentino toque que calienta tu piel al tacto inmediato. Crees que tu corazón saldrá de tu caja torácica y puedes oír el ba-bum de éste dentro de tu cráneo. Pero sientes sonreír a Craig sobre tu pecho y un repentino sopor de calma te inunda como un manto. Un ojo en tu frente se abre repentinamente y sientes la iluminación llegar a ti: si Craig era feliz tú también, o al menos eso crees. Más tarde te darías cuenta de la cursi que era, pero durante este momento nada parecía ser más verdadero y cierto que este nuevo hecho que se revelaba ante ti.

Sus manos suben y se mueven intrépidas y curiosas por tu cuerpo, de repente las sientes en tu estómago y en otras sobre tus muslos, te retuerces ante cada toque y no puedes evitar cerrar los ojos con placer, se sentía exquisitamente bien, los dedos ásperos de Craig por sobre tu piel que se erizaba ante el cambio repentino de temperatura. Todo se sentía genialmente intenso y sus mimos eran fuego abrasador.

Sientes el fuego en tu boca, quemando tu lengua y dejándola seca. Necesitas humedad, necesitas apagar este incendio y buscas con desesperación la boca de Craig, afirmas con determinación su mandíbula y juntas sus labios en un ansiado encuentro. Sus lenguas no tardan en buscarse y se encuentran con torpeza, chocando con dientes y paladares, es un beso con poca preparación, de escasa ejecución práctica y no muy lindo de observar, pero la pasión sobraba y tus intenciones eran claramente apagar el incendio, pero lamentablemente los labios de Craig solamente lograron avivarlo más. Mierda.

Das fin al asfixiante beso y te sacas la camisa de un tirón y prosigues a sacarte los jeans a patadas. Craig te ayuda en el proceso con sus manos apuradas y calientes sobre tu piel desnuda y ves como te mira con ojos de animal hambriento.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el final jajaja  
> Siganme en mis redes (twitter y tumblr, aunque este ultimo ya no lo ocupo mucho) Tengo un par de fanarts bien bonis


End file.
